Ripping and Crushing on Guys
by SeddieBenett
Summary: "Freddie, it's time..." said Carly, seriously. "Time? Time for what?" Freddie asked. Carly slapped her hand to her forehead. "Telling Sam." Part 8 is now up... Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little one-shot that I wrote a little while ago… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to me, as does Facebook, twitter and myspace-Yeah right, I have to keep dreaming for that to happen…

Ripping and Crushing On Guys

The blonde headed demon and the brunette headed dork had a style all their very own. Everyone knew it but them, which drove their best friend Carly, her older brother Spencer and their good friend Gibby insane.

It was an average day in Seattle. Rainy… Sam and Freddie fighting…

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, storming into the Shay's apartment.

"What dork?" the girl replied, lazily.

"Don't you 'what' me!"

"Sorry!"

"Why did you put shaving cream all over the mirror?"

"Huh? I never put…. Ohh…. That…"

"You clean it off, right now!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm. Not. Cleaning. It."

"I hate you!"

"Ditto."

"Ditto?"

"Yeah, it means, 'same here'… The hatred is mutual here dude."

"I think I know that already…"

"…you're so dumb…"

"What?"

"You're. So. Dumb."

"I'm actually quite smart…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No. You're not."

"I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am am am am am!"

"Not, not, not, not, not!"

"I am smart, Sam!"

"If you're so smart, why didn't you notice the huge crush I had on you?"

There was a moment that was dead silence as the boy slowly began to register what had been said. He looked at Sam and he may as well of had a question mark placed above his head.

"Wait, wait… what?"

"Whatever,"

"No, hold on a minute Sam. You had a crush on me? But you always picked on me…"

"Hence why I say you're so stupid."

"I am so confused right now!"

" 'When a girl constantly rips on a guy, it usually means they have a crush on him' "

"Oh… But you said you didn't."

"I never said that. Did you hear me say 'no, I don't?' "

"Umm, no. You replied with 'I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you…' waaaaaait…."

"Bingo."

"Do you still have that crush on me, then?"

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself, geek boy!"

"I just wanted to know… for future reference."

"…and who says you're gonna be part of my future?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant. I'm telling you, me and you don't have a future together."

"Why is that, oh great Puckett?"

"Because we hate each other, correct?"

"Yeah… so?"

"So, if we hate each other, wouldn't we do whatever was humanly possible to stay away from one another?"

"I guess. Wow. You're intelligent when you want to be, Sam."

"Don't forget it, Fredward!"

"Worry not, princess, I never forget."

"I never worry."

"I noticed that."

"What else do you notice?"

"You're still in love with Carly."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because, as I keep telling you, Carly Shay will never love you."

"But she does…"

"She so doesn't and never will either."

"She loves me like a friend would."

"…and I hate you like a friend doesn't."

"Granted."

"What's granted?"

"That you hate me…"

"Duh. Moron. I thought you were the smart one."

"…because we both know what we really mean, when we say 'I hate you' to one another."

"Are you insinuating something, Benson?"

"Ooh, big word, for such a short stack."

"Hey! I'm not short!"

The girl punches Freddie's shoulder harshly, just like she always does.

"Ouch! You don't have to hit me!" Freddie retorts, half annoyed.

"Oh, but I do," smiles Sam, half sweetly and half devilishly.

"Don't."

"Do."

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"Okay, okay… there's no winning here, is there?"

"No point in trying to defeat mama. She bites back, hard."

"Oh, I know that. From experience."

"Huh? Ohh… that…"

"Yeah…"

"Wipe that grin off your mug, dude. We were both drunk and so out of it!"

"Whose fault was that, hmm?"

Sam's head lowers, so her eyes are focusing on the floor before her. Freddie is smirking, as if he was winning something important.

"Mine." she answers, in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Mine, okay?"

"It was a fun night, anyway."

"Benson… don't make me hurt you again."

"Puckett… I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And that's the truth of Sam and Freddie's relationship. They're crushing on each other but they barely recognize that fact because they're too busy ripping on one another.

Maybe one day they'll see what everyone else around them sees. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I thought this was going to just be a one-shot… but I had a feeling that it just wasn't quite… finished… Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: iCarly? Yeah, not mine. _

_Ripping and Crushing on Guys - Part II_

_Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett were always the best of friends. That's common knowledge. So when the brown haired girl noticed a change in her friend, she decided to say something about it. Unfortunately, she forgot one important fact about Sam. She doesn't confront her feelings for anything or anyone. _

"_Sam, don't you realize you and Freddie are…"_

"_Say it Shay, and you lose a finger!"_

"_Threats? Really Samantha?" Carly replies with a look of amusement. "Don't you see yourself looking at him like a love struck idiot?"_

"_Umm, seeing as I don't carry a mirror with me 24/7... No I don't."_

"_You know what I mean!"_

"_Actually, I don't."_

"_Fine. Be oblivious."_

"_To what?"_

_The brunette girl throws her hands up into the air in part defeat. It was no use trying to get through that thick skull of hers. Sam was her best friend but sometimes she drove Carly crazy with her 'blindness to see the obvious'. Such was pretty much everyday for Miss Carlotta Shay. _

"_Freddie's coming over for rehearsal soon."_

"_Really?" Sam asked, her eyes widening, but realizing her unusual reaction. "I mean… who cares?"_

"_Can't fool me, Puckett." Carly scoffs, and then covers her mouth going into a fit of giggles. _

"_This is beyond funny, Carls."_

"_I know," said the girl, still clutching her side. "It's hilarious!"_

"_Ha ha," said Sam in monotone._

_Just then the door swings open and in walks their technical producer, ready for the insults that Sam usually throws his way. It always involved either him being a complete nerd or dork or some jab about his psychotic mother. He sighed and prepared for the worst. _

"_Hi ladies."_

"_Hey Freddie," replies Carly. _

"_Freddie…. What's up?" Sam asks, as she's lounging on the red beanbag. _

_Both Carly and Freddie turn to suddenly look at the blonde girl partly in dismay and partly in confusion. _

"…_let's rehearse… I guess…" stuttered Carly, grabbing a bucket of feathers and marbles off the hood of the car. Their webshow was weird. _

"_Umm, is Sam feeling well?"_

"_Nub," she scoffed. "Of course momma's feeling well. Let's get this over with."_

"_That's the demon we all know and love."_

"_Quiet dork." Sam spat out, as Carly pulled her out of the beanbag. _

_After their rehearsal, all three teens headed down stairs to hang around the kitchen. Spencer, Carly's older brother, was a sculpter and working on his latest masterpiece. It looked like a goat, but it had bunny ears. That man had some creative mind. Sam, Freddie and Carly were never surprised when he came home with some junk he had "bought" from a junkyard-usually with his best friend Socko as an accomplice, and was gluing, nailing items together in a random fashion. _

"_What up girls and guy?" Spencer inquired. _

"_Hungry," replied Sam. _

"_Not bad, Spence," said Freddie, smiling at the weird piece of artwork. _

"_Hey bro, you have to clean up that mess!" Carly exclaimed, skipping to where her best friend was pulling out some leftovers that could have been a week old. _

"_Sam! That's old!"_

"_So's my g'mammaw, but she's still kicking butt."_

_Both Freddie and Spencer chuckle and shake their heads at the blonde's comment. Carly is frowning as she snatches the bowl of green pasta out of Sam's hands and dumps it in the trash can. _

"_I was eating that!" Sam whines, while pouting. _

"_No!" Carly retorts. "You weren't."_

"_But it had extra flavor!"_

"_Give it up Puckett," said Freddie, smirking, as he took a seat on the couch. "Your powers are of no use here. Be gone before someone drops a house on you!"_

"_Freddork. No one asked you to speak."_

"_I know. I love to annoy you."_

"_Hey! Sam cried out, rushing over to hit the top of his head, not gently. "That's my line!"_

"_Oh not again," mumbled the brunette girl, searching for a spray bottle. _

_This time, when Freddie tried to kick Sam, she was too quick. Wait, she always was too quick for his slow reflexes. Smirking to herself, she gave his leg-that she had grabbed in both her hands- a harsh pull, so his back ended up flat on the floor. After she had jumped on him, attempting to squish his lungs and choke him, they both felt some moisture being sprayed over them. _

"_That better be water, Shay," threatened Sam, but not taking her eyes off of Freddie for one second. _

"_It is. But you two have to quit this fighting!"_

"_Only if Sam decides to…" began Freddie, trying to sit up but failing miserably. _

_The blonde hared demon screams loudly as she pushes him down once more and now is leaning her shoulder forcefully over Freddie's chest. Carly rolls her eyes and begins to spray some more water at them but it's no use. _

"_Carly," said Spencer, as he watched the two wrestle on the floor. "Let them go."_

"_No!" Carly whines. "It's so frustrating that they're…"_

"_Hey, remember Rebecca French?"_

"_Umm, what about her?" Carly asks, looking confused at her older brother. "This isn't one of those long winded stories is it?"_

"_See, I dated Rebecca while we were in senior year… before then though, we fought like cats and dogs, day in and day out. Until one day…"_

"_You fell in love with her, yeah, I know."_

"…_and it turned out she always harbored a crush on me… even while we were at each other's throats…"_

_Spencer smiled down at both Sam and Freddie, who were intensely fighting yet again. It was just normal for them, and they knew nothing different. Like a game had been started all those years and they were afraid to stop playing because they were enjoying it too much, or they were just scared to admit the actual truth to both themselves and one another. _

"_Seriously… they," said Carly, pointing to her two best friends. "Have always hated one another."_

"_Let em' go, sis, let em' go." Spencer said, turning back to his unfinished sculpture. _

"_But…"_

"_Carly, no meddling."_

"_Oh but…"_

"_I mean it Carly Shay!"_

"_Fine."_

_Her brother leaves, giving Carly a chance to whip out her cell phone and dial in a familiar number. She races upstairs to her room, leaving the wrestling friends to their own devices on the living room carpet. _

_Mistake? Not a chance. Did something happen? Of course. It's Sam and Freddie! _


	3. Chapter 3

Still some more to go on this story… Review please if you like or don't like… Just tell me! I don't care what it is! If you hate it, tell me why you hate it. If you love it, what do you love about it? Good luck!

Disclaimer: No, iCarly doesn't belong to me… but you may follow my Twitter account: SeddieBenett because I own that at least!

Now without further ado…..

Ripping and Crushing on Guys-Part III

The two teenagers were still lost in their own little world, as per usual. Their game was brought to a stop as soon as Sam recognized that no one was around the Shay's apartment.

"Hey… Carly's gone." Freddie comments, looking around, or at least attempting to.

"Aww," coos Sam, babyishly. "Is wittle Fweddie upset his one twoo wuv is gone?"

"Shut up Sam."

"Ooh, cursing. Your mommy will not tolerate that, Fredweiner."

"Yeah? You gonna tell her?"

Sam scoffs at him. "Like I don't have better things to do than… tell your mom about what you said and didn't say."

"Ha!" Freddie exclaims suddenly. "What do _you have to do?"_

"…_good point Benson…" she replies quietly and stands up, helping him up too. _

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it."_

_There was a huge awkward silence between them, so when Spencer Shay walked in, things got weirder. _

"_You two having fun?" he hints, raising his eyebrows at them both. _

"_Spencer," said Sam, folding her arms. "You are such an idiot."_

"_Hurtful," says the man, rubbing his chest._

"_What are you doing?" Freddie questions. _

"_Just easing the pain of my broken heart."_

"_Get used to it."_

"_She's vicious…"_

"…_don't forget aggressive…"_

"…_and always eating our food!"_

"_Yeah and she's beau…" the boy starts to say, but immediately stops. Spencer looks at him, suspiciously._

_Meanwhile Sam had run upstairs to find her best friend, talking in low, hushed tones to someone. She peered in and immediately stepped back from the door. The girl was about to leave when something Carly had said, struck her as 'eavesdropping worthy'. She stuck around a little while longer. _

"…_but we have to do something about this… they won't admit their true feelings for one another…" she was explaining. "I know but… you know how they're always fighting? It's annoying! Can we meet up to discuss this? A committee? No, I don't think it will come down to that. I think that… Okay. Groovy Smoothie… in a twenty minutes? Alright then. See you then."_

_Carly hung up her phone and threw it on her bed. She was humming something when her best friend walks in, looking happy about something. _

"_Why so happy?" Carly asks the girl. _

_Sam shrugs. "Can't I just be happy and not have a reason?"_

"_It's Freddie, isn't it… he finally said…"_

"_No!" Sam interupts before she could hear what she really didn't want to hear. "Nothing like that."_

"_Something's got you smiley and cheerful. I wanna know what it is, or who it is!"_

"_Fine." _

"_Fine? What's fine? Why did you just say fine?"_

"_Geez Carls, calm the chiz down!"_

"_Tell me, oh my God! Please tell me that you have a crush on some cute guy."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Don't play this game with me Sam!"_

"_What game?" Sam asks, innocently and still smiling. "Kind of like the game you're playing?"_

"_Huh? I don't underst…" begins the brunette, confused. _

"_Oh nothing," interupts the blonde. "Just… maybe… that you're planning some kind of riot against me and Freddie!"_

_Sam had pinned her friend to the bed and wasn't letting go, until she had answers. She would get the required answers no matter what. _

"_Planning? What? No! Sam that's not what I was… Sam, let me up!"_

"_Ha! Likely story. Now spill kid, before I hit you!"_

"_You can't hit me."_

"_I know. Tell me who you were talking to!"_

"_I don't… ouch, Sam, you're hurting me…"_

"_Sorry."_

"_It was Wendy. She needed homework help."_

_Sam eased up her grip. "Homework help?"_

"_Uhh… yeah, see, she was having some trouble with a health questionaire… and uhh…"_

"_You've always been a terrible liar, Carls."_

"_Okay! Let me up and I'll tell you."_

"_Right." _

_The abrasive girl stands up, allowing Carly to sit up slowly and as soon as she steps back, her best friend is hastily making her exit, down the stairs with the blonde on her heels in hot pursuit. But somehow, Sam trips on her shoelace and goes tumbling down the stairs. _

"_Sam!' Freddie gasps, running over to her. _

"_Go away, Fredweird! I have to… Oww!" Sam exclaims and clutches one of her ankles and hobbles to the door. _

"_Come here," he says, walking the girl over to the kitchen table instead, ignoring her struggling._

_Freddie pulls out a chair and places Sam in it, telling her to raise her whole leg onto the table. He rushes over to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and wrapping in paper towels before walking back over to the girl and taking off the shoe and sock, then applying the ice pack. It was a little swollen, and Sam was trying not to cringe in pain. She failed. _

"_Ouch!" Sam cries out and then bites down on her bottom lip. _

_She whimpered a little as the coldness got to her wounded ankle. The demon never did that, thought Freddie. He always thought the strong girl was immune to any sort of pain. But turns out, she had a weakness after all. Miss Puckett the bullying delinquent, wasn't so tough when it came to a sprained ankle. _

"_Are you…alright?" Freddie asks, genuinely concerned. "That was a nasty fall."_

"_Nub," she scorns. _

"_Nice to see it didn't impact your vocal chords."_

"_Freddie?"_

"_Yes Sam?"_

"_It hurts like heck…." her voice was a whisper now._

"_I know Puckett, I know."_

_The two of them stayed in the Shay kitchen, Sam on the chair with her foot resting on the table and Freddie pressing the ice pack against her injured ankle, for the rest of that afternoon just talking almost civilly. It was, both of them admitted to themselves, nice. _

_Sam and Freddie were friends, it's true. Just friends that fought and argued a lot. But also friends that were able to care for each other too. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ripping and Crushing on Guys-Part IV

"Gibby? Tasha? What are you guys doing here?" Carly asked them, hugging both at once.

"We heard," said Tasha, her arm around Gibby. "Sam and Freddie? Together… it's like…"

"It's like it was meant to be!" Gibby finished off for his girlfriend.

"You always know what to say," giggled Tasha, kissing his cheek. "Isn't he just… the best?"

"Yeah, sure…" said Carly, scanning the groovy smoothie and spied Wendy chatting to someone familiar. "I need to go meet someone."

"Can we tag along?" Gibby asked the girl.

Carly Shay, who wasn't usually the impatient type, just motioned for them to choose a seat quickly, while she approached Wendy and… some guy that she had definitely seen before. She just couldn't remember his name.

"Wendy, hi!"

"Hey Carly!" Wendy replies. "Did you see Tasha and Gibby?"

"Yup, they're sitting at a table over…" starts Carly.

"They're doing more than kissing, believe me!" the guy interrupts.

"Huh?" the girl turns around, and is now witnessing a full on make out session in public. "Ew. Now, about Sam and Freddie…"

"Hey, my grandmother used to play basketball. It was wicked awesome." the boy interrupts her again.

"Umm, okay then? Getting back to…"

"We should go ice skating after this." the guy interrupts yet again.

"Wendy, why are you dating him?" carly questions her friend.

"He's super cute." Wendy shrugged. "Now, let's get back to business. Sam has a crush on Freddie, right?"

"I believe she does."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Well no," admit's the brunette, shaking her head. "But…"

"Did you know that donuts have holes in them?"

"Honey, can you go get me a taco?" Wendy asks the boy next to her.

"…kay…" he gets up and exits the Groovy Smoothy.

"Finally," sighs Wendy. "Now, you were saying?"

"They are constantly fighting all the time. My brother, Spencer, thinks that it's all part of their relationship."

"Hmm… that is an interesting theory. So like, a love/hate scenario?"

"I guess so." carly says. "But that can't be possible… can it?"

"Carly Shay, with love… anything is possible."

Wendy was always a little bit of a dreamer when it came to crushes on guys and stuff like that.

"So… what do we do?"

"Let them be."

"Just wait for them to decide?"

"Exactly."

The girl was surprised. She had thought that they should have some kind of intervention, plotting to get the two friends together finally. But, perhaps the red headed girl was right in saying that they should be left alone.

Little did she know, things between her two best friends, were more complicated than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for my awesome readers! Enjoy…

Ripping and Crushing on Guys-Part 5

"Why the heck did you kiss me?" Sam yelled, trying to reach out and grab his collar but couldn't, because she was stuck in the chair.

"I didn't kiss you… you kissed me!" Freddie replied, and couldn't help but grin.

"I…I…" faltered the blonde girl. "I don't know what you're talking about Freddork."

"Oh, you do. You're just too chicken to admit it."

"What more do you want from me? I already told you I had a crush on you… then you come and kiss me out of the blue…"

"So, you _did _have a crush on me."

"Fredward, you are a complete idiot."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"Double thanks."

"Stop that!"

"Why? Who's going to make me?"

"Me!"

"You?"

"Me! Yeah, that's right geek boy! I will stop you!"

"I'd love to see you get out of that chair…"

Before anyone could stop her, she was standing up on her two feet and hobbling around the room, chasing after Freddie, who was laughing at the whole situation. He eventually walked up to the girl, pulled her into him and hugged her close. Until she tried to struggle and eventually escaped to punch him directly in the nose.

"Owww! Sam! That hurt!"

"Toughen up princess," she scoffs, sitting down on the couch behind her. "No game without pain."

"I don't want to play this game anymore. It's too much."

"What are you saying, Freddie?" Sam asks, and looks at him seriously.

"I'm saying, I give up… you win Puckett."

"But…" starts the girl, brushing her hand on his arm, for once not inflicting pain but then takes it back slowly.

"Sam, I'm tired of _this _… aren't you?" Freddie asks, softly.

"_This is us, Freddie. If you stop it… we're nothing."_

"_I'm sorry Sam, I just think that…"_

"…_we should…"_

"…_just be…"_

"_Exactly."_

_Both the teenagers are sitting on the couch next to one another until Freddie gets up, without saying goodbye and leave the blonde haired girl to her thoughts in the Shay apartment while he returns home. _

_Sam didn't ever cry, and wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't but did anyway. She wasn't the same without him._

_Freddie was almost a man. Men usually didn't cry. This was one exception. He wasn't the same without her._


	6. Chapter 6

Ripping and Crushing on Guys-Part 6

It had been about three weeks of no fighting and Carly Shay was beside herself. On one hand she felt happy because there were no fights to break up, but on the other hand, she missed the constant banter between both her best friends. She had been to visit Freddie, a couple of times and Sam still came over to her house. Because of their split up, iCarly had to be put on hold. Nothing she did or said made things any better between Sam and Freddie. Now this was starting to irritate her.

"What's up kiddo?" Spencer asked his sister. "You've been miserable all week."

"Sam and Freddie aren't fighting."

"So?"

"So, it's not right! They should be… fighting, arguing, tearing out each other's hair… wrestling on our living room floor just because Sam wants to watch something else but Freddie… has the… remote control."

The girl is now sobbing into her brother's shirt and he's holding her close.

"Hey, calm down… shh… don't cry little Carly…" he says, in attempt to comfort her.

"Never… never tell a girl… t…to calm down…" she says, stepping back and giving him a small smile.

"What even happened?"

Carly shrugs. She actually did not know what had happened between her best friends. Sam had mentioned something about 'creative differences' and Freddie had said 'they just weren't', whatever that meant.

"Every time I go and talk to either one of them, I get non-committal responses."

"What's going to happen next week?"

"Next week?"

"Yeah., you know… back to school? They'll see each other…"

"I really don't…" starts off the girl and then snaps her fingers suddenly. "Spencer you are a genius!"

"Yay! I'm a genius! Wait… Why am I a genius?"

"School! Together! Sam and Freddie!" Carly rambles quickly.

"That makes sense…" says Spencer and is taken aback when his sister reaches up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Spence! I owe you one!"

Once his sister races up the stairs to her room, the man shrugs and gets back to this almost finished goat sculpture. It really looked like half bunny, half goat. Spencer shrugged, picking up his paint brush and dipping it in the paint, ready to make it all colorful. That reminded him of that pretty art teacher who had followed him home one time just to apologize.

"I'm sorry I painted your mouth red," he said to the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry I painted your mouth blue…" she replies, smiling up at him.

"Wanna make purple?"

"Please…"

Fun times, he thought with a grin. Fun times.


	7. Chapter 7

Ripping and Crushing on Guys-Part 7

They were standing on opposite ends of the corridor. Sam was by her locker, searching for a text book and Freddie had just walked in. Once she had what she needed, with a sigh, she slammed the locker door and headed off in the direction of the classroom. Freddie saw that she had gone and proceeded to open his locker and take out his books. There was one right at the back.

"Freddie, we need to talk," said Carly, startling him so much, he banged his head on the top of the locker.

"Ouch. Carls, what is it?" he asks his friend, rubbing the top of his head.

"It's about Sam…" starts the brunette girl.

"Carly, forget it… I'm not talking to her and she's certainly never talking to me again."

He slams the door and heads off in the same direction Sam had gone. They had the same class. Meanwhile, Carly sighed and trailed after him, thinking of a new plan to get them back together. There had to be some way… right? There just had to be… and she had just found it.

Sam was seated at her usual desk and when Freddie walked by, she had to resist the urge to stick her foot out and trip him up. It was harder than they thought it would be. Both of them knew this, yet, they both were so darn stubborn, they refused to budge out of this "break up".

"Hey Sam and Freddie," greets Carly, with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Hi Carls," replied Sam, glancing at her best friend and then at Freddie, who already had his nose in a book.

"Freddie?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Carly."

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Umm… how are you doing?"

"Forget it," sighs Carly, slowly. "Sam… would you like to…"

"No, Carly." Sam interrupts her friend.

"But I thought that…"

"No Carly."

"Oh come on!"

"Forget it Shay."

"Fine. Hey, can you pass something to Gibby for me? Don't read it, okay?"

Now this was all part of her conniving plan, and hopefully it didn't backfire. Of course, when Carly said to Sam to 'not look at it', she expected her to actually read it. A little reverse psychology, if you like. Fortunately, the blonde girl did open up the note and found something interesting.

_Read Carefully First…_

_Perfect lovely amazing numbers Same eating destination doing inside everywhere All heroes eat at dinnertime Better eats Penguins reading every pamphlet and required ever done! _

_-Carly __J_

"Whatever," she says, and tosses the folded paper back to Gibby who was sitting at the desk behind her.

"Thanks Sam," he says, picking it up.

"It's from Carly."

"Thanks Carly."

"No problem," she smiles at the boy.

"I don't get it…"

Carly slaps her forehead with her hand. "Gibby…" she hints through her teeth and points her head side to side, indicting both Sam and Freddie.

"I get it now!" Gibby announces.

"That you're a dork?" Sam replies, snickering, but seeing the disapproving look from her best friend, she stops suddenly.

After class they headed back to their lockers, again, Sam wasn't speaking to Freddie and Freddie wasn't speaking to Sam. That, thought Carly, was going to change within the next couple of hours.

But could she change it? Or was their pact irreversible?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all those reviewers and readers… this is it… the end! I'm happy, but also sad… Keep reading 'Twisted Fairy Tale'… Thanks once again!**

Ripping and Crushing on Guys-Part 8

"I thought you said you were going to leave them alone," said Wendy, frowning.

"Well… that was before I realized that they weren't talking to one another at all!"

"This is a recipe for disaster," says the redheaded girl, shaking her head slowly. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah."

"Okay… how can I help?"

"Really? You want to be a part of this?'

"Sure, I trust you."

"Thanks Wendy. Okay, what I need you to do is…"

Freddie and Gibby were seated at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"So, you're not speaking to Sam anymore?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Gibby whines, and makes everyone around him stare at him.

"Gibby, we're just not."

"Just not… I completely understand."

"Yeah."

"Sam agreed to this as well?"

"Uh huh…"

"you don't sound so sure."

"Well I don't really know how Sam feels about all of this. I never really asked her You know?"

"Too late now, man."

"I know," says Freddie, banging his head on the table a couple of times. "God, why am I so stupid?"

"Well…" starts Gibby but stops after seeing the look that Freddie was giving him. "Look dude… go talk to her. I'm sure she would…"

"Gibby, she doesn't want anymore to do with me."

"But how do you know that for sure?"

He knew this shirtless guy was right and he knew that he should talk to Sam again, since he didn't know what she was feeling, how she was coping without causing him physical and emotional pain, day in and day out. He knew he missed her. Alright! That was the honest to goodness truth. He missed Sam Puckett and her tormenting. It always had been a part of him. She was right when she had said without their game, they were nothing. What did this mean though? Did this mean that he needed her? That, my friend, was answered with a big fat "yes, I do".

"I do need her," he muttered, standing up and repeats it loudly. "I do need Samantha Puckett!"

"That a boy, now go get your girl!" Gibby exclaims, punching a fist into the air.

That is what he did, well, sort of. He noticed her and Wendy talking and laughing about something. Fear started to set in and words just didn't form in his brain. Freddie didn't know what he wanted to say, in fact now, he was beginning to believe that him and Sam, truly, just weren't.

So, instead of approaching her, like he should have, he made a turn and passed by her. Immediately, he ran into his best friend, who stopped him immediately.

"Freddie… we need to talk." Carly says, sitting him down.

"Carly I really don't think that…" starts the boy.

"I don't care," interrupts the girl. "This has to be said. You will sit here and hear me out until I'm finished. Got it?"

"Got it," he agreed. How bad could it be, really?

"You have to talk to Sam! I can tell you miss her and I know for a fact that she misses you too."

"But carls," he tries to say but Carly holds her hand up.

"I'm not done yet," she says, sternly. "I though you guys shouldn't be fighting. But I was totally wrong! Nothing is the same when you and Sam are not constantly nagging on each other. It drove me crazy listening to it, but I'm tearing my hair out because my apartment is far too quiet now! I can't win!"

"…Carly I know tha…"

"Freddie, please," she begs. "Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, please tell her how you really feel. It will be so much better for all of us if you do."

"How do you…."

"I know things, Fredward Benson and I also know… it's time…"

"Time?"

"Yes."

"Time for what?"

"Oh my God! Telling Sam you love her!"

"I don't…." starts the boy. "Wait… what? Love? I can't, I didn't say… I… ugh."

"Go, Freddie. Now!"

The girl pushes him off the bench and he runs towards Sam, who is also running toward him at the same time. It's like one of those scenes in movies, how the two main characters are running together and then meet in the middle. Except this scene, ended with an awkward moment, before they both started talk at the same time.

"You go first," said Sam, motioning to him.

"Okay." Freddie takes a deep breath, looks over his shoulder and notices Gibby standing beside Carly, encouraging him with a smile. "Sam, the last month… it's been… I…uhh… I think that…

"What, Fredweird?" Sam says, but smiles when she says it. "Spit it out."

"I've missed you."

There was a crowd, forming around them by now, and when they heard what Freddie had admitted, they all did a group 'awwww'.

"You missed me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Did… did you… you know… miss me too?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm glad we're talking again though."

A second 'awwwww' spread through the circling crowd. Both Gibby and Carly stepped forward, Carly behind Sam and Gibby behind Freddie and at the same time pushed both of them together so they were close. Before either of them could lean in… the lunch bell rang, signaling for the end of class. As people dispersed, there were disappointed grumblings going around.

"Well I guess we had better…" he said as he started walking away, but was stopped by a certain blonde headed demon.

"Dude…" Sam says, pulling him close to her.

There they were in the middle of the deserted school hallway… Sam and Freddie together… kissing each other. All those days of torment were surfacing, but somehow Sam managed to keep them concealed for now. For now, this was their moment and they certainly were not giving up or giving in.

Ripping and crushing, may mean the complete opposite, but to Sam and Freddie, it was all them. Without the teasing, the verbal and physical abuse, they were nothing.

Freddie was right when he had said 'they just weren't'. Because they weren't, they shouldn't, they couldn't and they didn't. In the end, they were just good friends, but one day, some day… that could become something more beautiful. Some thing just like they were. Unexplainable and totally impossible yet irreversible.


End file.
